Ice Dragon
by XxAeshiticxX
Summary: After an attack on Magnolia, something stronger than magic, brings ice and fire together. *THE FEELS WILL BE FELT IN THIS STORY*
1. Some Time Together

**Is it real?**

"Natsu?" Gray mumbled as he slowly woke up and gently rubbed his eyes to adjust to the lighting. He looked around the room but couldn't spot the flame brain. '_I wonder where he ran off to…'_ He walked towards and sniffed. '_F-Fire?'_ As soon as he stepped in the kitchen, he noticed a pink headed teenager standing in front of the stove.

'_Aw… making breakfast, I see'_ Gray thought as he paddled over to the Dragon Slayer. "Good morning, flame breath," he mumbled as he looked over to see what he was cooking.

"Hey, ice princess," Natsu commented, as he focused his eyes of the pan sizzling the bacon and eggs. "I made breakfast for us," He added, stating the obvious.

"No duh," The ice mage groaned back as he flopped down on the chair by the dining table. He couldn't stop but look at the Dragon Slayer's butt. It was toned and muscular. '_Typical ladies' man_' Gray admitted.

After breakfast, the two walked over to the guild in silence. Well, flew. "Look at it," Natsu said with a hint of desperation in his voice as Gray monitored the ice-make airplane. Magnolia had been through a terrible attack, and there was no hope.

Who knows how many people lose their lives? Who knows how long it'll take to repair Magnolia back to its original state? Natsu sniffed as he gazed at the town… in ruins. Few of the citizens survived. But Gray and Natsu knew they had to check on the guild.

"Guys?" Natsu questioned as he walked in the guild hall, ruined… destroyed. Easily they found Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Master, Laxus and Lucy. The rest… were gone.

"L-Lis...ann…" Natsu sobbed in Gray's arms, knowing that his childhood friend was no longer alive. Gray wiped away tears as he soaked in the fact that part of his family was now gone.

"Ga-j...jeel," the Dragon Slayer muttered as he remembered the two Dragon Slayers kick Sabertooth's ass at the Grand Magic Games.

"Calm down now. We have to get everyone somewhere safe," Gray said with a shaky tone. Natsu looked up with puffy eyes and nodded. He couldn't lose anyone else.

"Natsu, I understand that you are upset, but now isn't the time to grieve," Master Markarov stated. "We must get everyone somewhere safe,"

'_How can we ever find somewhere safe?! Look, the town is a mess!'_ Natsu thought as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Now now. C'mon, let's help our guild members," Erza said in a caring tone. Gray and Natsu both sobbed as they felt themselves surrounded by death. Suddenly, thoughts were brought back.

Gray's scene: The vision of Ur's smiling face as her love for Gray and Lyon brought her to her sacrifice. "I'll seal away your darkness,"

Natsu's scene: The vision of Igneel as he sacrificed himself in order to save the world against Acnologia. "Stay safe, son…"

~Shortly afterward~

"-as well leave him be," Natsu suddenly woke up as he realized that they were in an ice-make plane.

"W-What happened?" Natsu questioned. Erza sighed, and looked at Natsu deeply in the eyes.

"You passed out, my dear. Now rest a bit more. We have much to do later," She assured him. He noticed that her whole chest was wrapped in bandages. He nodded tiredly. "Gray… where is he?"

"Yes?" Gray answered as he walked out of the cock pit. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. Natsu reached his hands out. And Gray knew exactly what the Dragon Slayer needed. "Fine…" He walked over to him, and embraced the pink headed teenager into his broad chest.

Natsu sniffed. He loved the smell of Gray. More than anything else in the world. He had always felt secure in the arms of the ice princess. Slowly, the ice mage got up and looked at Natsu in the eyes.

"When this is over, there's something I want to ask you. So be prepared." Gray warned. Natsu looked at Gray innocently as he wondered of all the things that the ice princess may have wanted to ask him. But all he did was nod.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Natsu whispered. Gray nodded and walked back to the cock pit.

~At Gray's apartment~

"Ok, so there are only 10 of us left right? We need to split us up into groups of two. We need to take advantage of shelter," Markarov instructed.

"Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!" Juvia said with a cheerful voice as she clung onto his arm.

"Ok, I've pick the pairs. Natsu, you'll be in Gray's apartment with Gray including Happy. Juvia will be with Wendy. Mira will be with me. Lucy, Wendy and will be in another group. Got it?" Master spoke as he pointed at everyone.

Natsu couldn't help but blush. '_Finally, some time alone with Gray,'_ Gray looked over at the Dragon Slayer and scooted over to him. He carefully placed a hand on Natsu's lap.

"It's gonna be the two of us," Gray said with a wink. Natsu nodded.

"Yes, indeed,"


	2. Those Six Words

"Natsu… Natsu… Hey, flame brain…"

"Hm?" Natsu propped on his elbow as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. "Where are we?" He muttered as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

"We're at my house, idiot. Happy's sound asleep in the living room," Gray informed. Natsu still seemed confused. "Remember? We were paired up?"

Gray sighed, _probably passed out before he heard_, he thought.

"Hey Gray? You said there was something you wanted to ask me after the commotion, right?" Natsu whispered silently. He squirmed around, anxious to hear what the ice mage had been waiting to ask him.

"Oh… yeah, about that," Gray couldn't bear to face the Dragon Slayer, _just do it! Just say those 6 words!_ He shakily began. "Natsu… w-will you g-g…" Natsu stared with anticipation and a faint smile on his face.

However, he noticed that Gray's face darkened. "I can't do it…" He mumbled to himself.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Natsu asked with great concern. He leaned forward as if to give a hug, but Gray gently pushed him away.

"Natsu…" Gray began with a deep breath. "Willyougooutwithme?" He blurted out quickly as embarrassment crept up his cheeks. He watched as Natsu slowly separated the words mentally and gave a little smile.

The Dragon Slayer reached over and held the icy hand. "Of course, Gray," He gave a light squeeze to the cold hand. Gray gave a blank look for a minute and leaned over and embraced the Dragon Slayer moments after.

"Thank you…" He mumbled lightly. "Thank you…" He gently savored the feeling of those hot arms wrapped around his waist as he gently stroked the pink hair.

Gray unwrapped his arms from the Dragon Slayer and tilted his chin up until the narrow eyes met his. "I love you…" He whispered and leaned in for their first kiss.

Natsu was shocked. Not only by the words. But his FIRST kiss! Natsu closed his eyes as his tongue tangled with Gray's. The icy tongue swirled against his, making saliva drip down to Natsu's throat. Slowly the ice mage pulled away, panting for air, and cheeks flushed.

"Well, aren't you a talented kisser?" Gray commented with a devilishly sexy smirk.

"Shut up, ice princess," Natsu snarled but overly proud of the compliment.

_Bang!_ "Hey! Get ready! We need to go shopping for food!" Erza yelled from the other room.

"I expect everyone to have carts full of food!" Makarov yelled at everyone. "We don't know when would be the next time we'll be having food on our hands. Now go!"

Natsu and Gray looked at the aisles filled with food. The Dragon Slayer noticed that Gray had thrown in 6 cartons of ice cream, 4 bottles of whipped cream, and 2 bottles of chocolate syrup. '_Just what do you think you're doing, Gray…'_

Gray went down the food aisle, and grabbed carrots, cucumbers, bananas and strawberries. He made sure they were all long shaped for a particular reason. After running back to the cart, he noticed more stuff appeared in the cart. Coffee, creamer, tea bags, sugar, herbs, eggs, bacon, basically everything you would need for a morning breakfast.

"Oi, how much should we get?" Gray looked in concern. The cart was almost half full already.

"As much as possible! The foods free anyways!" Natsu reminded him. Wizards were paid with food in order to fight. Well, for now.

There was a lot of stuff in the cart. Natsu recognized some of it. Like, white and milk chocolate chips, milk, sprinkles, and candies. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsu said seductively.

"You have no idea," Gray smirked, walking away and looking for more food.

Soon enough, the couple walked hands full of grocery bags, running from the refrigerator to the cabinets, desperately cramming all the food away.

"Damn, how much did you get?!" the ice mage growled. Natsu shrugged slighty and headed for the bedroom as Gray finished putting the rest of the groceries away. When Gray walked into the bedroom he noticed that the Dragon Slayer was on the bed breathing in and out soundly.

Gray walked over to the bed and caressed the soft pink hair gently, not wanting to disturb the Dragon Slayer. He leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer lunged forward into the ice mage's arms.

"Natsu?" Gray asked confused. He listened to the silence and heard gently sniffing. He gently stroked the Dragon Slayer's hair waiting for an answer.

"…I love you…" the pink haired teen mumbled into the chilly chest. "I love you…" he repeated, more to himself than to the ice mage astoundingly.

Gray smiled into the soft hair and whispered gently, "I love you too…"


	3. The First Time

_Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very well organized. I stayed up literally all night typing this up! x_x My wrist is half dead. Anyways, enjoy! 3_

* * *

"Gray… what are you doing?" a soft voice spoke snapping Gray from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Natsu. Oh… well, I'm just busy preparing something for later," He replied rather softly. However, a Dragon Slayer like Natsu obviously heard him.

Natsu smirked and walked over to the ice mage and leaned into his chest. "Can I get a morning kiss?" He said cutely. Gray looked down into those narrow eyes and knew that no matter how much he wanted to say no, it was utterly impossible.

Gray smirked darkly and coaxed, "How about I give you more than _just_ a kiss?" Before Natsu could protest, the ice mage trapped the Dragon Slayer between the wall - with both his hands - and looked at him.

Words were unnecessary for the two - for they both knew what the other wanted - and with a confirmative nod from the silent teen. Gray kissed the small boy on his lips - just a peck - soon turned passionate, as Gray slipped his tongue into the others, warm cavern - exploring every inch he could. A small moan escaped from the teen, and Gray smirked against the boy's warm lips.

The kiss continued on for a lengthy time, before they parted - both, breathing heavily. Gray once again looked at Natsu - a tinge of crimson, colored his cheeks, his lips were swollen, and eyes, hazed with lust…

Then, the ice mage lost control. He quickly pulled Natsu into the living room, and threw him onto the couch. Gray then ravished Natsu's pale, soft neck - leaving hickeys everywhere, marking Natsu as _his_. He then traveled downwards - ripping off Natsu's shirt in the process - and sucked on the pink buds - causing Natsu to mewl in pleasure. He smirked, as he watched it perk up, and continued down.

When he finally reached Natsu's pants, he slipped it off slowly, _teasingly_ \- causing the flushed boy to shiver, in anticipation. Gray then looked at the bulge in the azure, blue underwear Natsu wore. He palmed it - causing pre-cum to seep through. He then bent down, and tentatively licked it - causing Natsu to throw his head to the side and moan.

Taking this as a good sign, Gray continued licking the growing bulge through the underwear - causing a pleasurable friction to build up. Natsu continued to moan in pure ecstasy, but was soon growing exasperate, it wasn't enough; He wanted to feel Gray… to feel him ravishing him, to make him unable to think coherently.

"G-Gray, s-stop being a t-tease." Natsu said, his voice trembling slightly, as the blush on his face intensified. Gray smirked at the demand, and gladly obliged, as he - slowly and sensually - slipped off the offending piece of clothing - causing Natsu to moan in sensitivity.

Gray grinned, when he was met with Natsu's pert penis - the head was a delectable pink and was oozing pre-cum - as he continued his ministrations. He teased the younger boy's slit, causing him to whimper. Grinning, he then continued to slowly bring his lips forward, to engulf the other boy's length. Gray proceeded to jerk the flushed boy off, making sure to give the occasionally flick of his tongue.

"Hmm!… Ah! G-Gray-!"

The ice mage smirked, as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked faster.

"Aah!… Hah! G-Grayy!.. I-Im going to-!" Before the younger boy could finish his sentence, the familiar heat that was intensifying - suddenly released, - and he came into the ice mage's mouth. Gray continued sucking - making sure to milk the boy of his essence. Natsu panted as he watched Gray swallow his semen - crimson coloring the tired boys cheeks - as he flopped back down - to bask in his afterglow. Gray got up and brushed his lips against _his_ lover.

The flushed boy gave a slight nod, and looked away - the blush on his face reddening. The ice mage suddenly mounted Natsu, kissing him - savoring every bit of him. He then released those exquisite lips, and placed his fingers in front of the other's mouth. Without a word, the younger boy coated Gray's fingers, one by one. His tiny mouth, nibbling and sucking on the other's digits. The ice mage watched, as his fingers disappeared into those small, swollen lips. He groaned. He could feel his cock twitching - in anticipation, - and slipped his coated fingers out of that _wet_ cavern. He trailed his fingers down to Natsu's pink, twitching hole, and made circular motions, until a finger finally slipped in. Natsu winced, slightly in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Gray asked, worry laced in his voice.

"…I-I'm okay." Natsu mumbled - his face flushing a bright crimson.

Gray smiled warmly, and kissed Natsu's forehead, before he continued to probe deeper. After a while of exploring, Gray deemed it okay to slip in another digit. He scissored, and stretched the Dragon Slayer- preparing him for something _bigger_. He slipped in another digit, exploring deep into the other, when he suddenly brushed against those _sensitive_ bundles of nerves.

"Aah!" The Dragon Slayer moaned loudly, as his eyes widened - from the sudden pleasure.

"Found it." Gray grinned predatorily, as he continued to probe that spot. When Gray finally considered him stretched enough; he lined his cock with Natsu's wet, quivering hole. The ice mage once again gazed at Natsu - his eyes asking for approval, - and with a slight nod from the flushed boy. Gray entered Natsu slowly - the tight heat, enveloping the ice mage's cock. He then waited for Natsu to adjust, when Natsu once again gave a curt nod. Gray thrusted in slowly - setting a calm rhythm, while the pale boy was blushing, moans escaping from his lewd mouth. Gray thrusted randomly, trying to find the spot that made Natsu _yell._

"AAAH!" Natsu yelled, as he squirmed against the undeniable pleasure. Gray smirked, as he suddenly picked up the pace - thrusting deep into Natsu each time, and pounding into that sweet, sweet spot, that enabled the flushed boy to scream in pleasure.

"Gr-Grayyy! S-So deep! Hnng!" Natsu yelled, as the ice mage thrusted _deeper_, into his lover.

"G-Gray! N-No more! T-Too deep!…"

Ehh… You _know_ you like it, Natsu. When I pound _deep_ into you, and turn you into a _screaming_ mess," Gray said, as he grounded against Natsu.

"G-Gray-! P-Please t-touch me!.. I-I'm going to cum!"

"Da-me~ I _know_ you can cum without _me_ touching you." Gray whispered into the boy's ear, as he then bent down to kiss Natsu - their tongues entwining, like a sacred dance. He nibbled on the flushed boy's lower lip, causing him to let out a moan. He then let go of those swollen lips - a string of saliva, connecting the two.

"Haah! Mmm!… Gray!" Natsu yelled, as he was on the brink of orgasming. Gray's thrusts became erratic, as he felt the intense heat escalate.

"So… tight… Gray moaned, as he felt his orgasm coming. He thrusted into Natsu one more time - hitting his prostate _hard_.

"Gr-Gray!" Natsu yelled, as he came. White blurred his vision, as he bathed in euphoria. Gray came shortly after - filling Natsu to the brim, - and collapsed onto Natsu. Both of them breathed raggedly, as they bathed in their afterglow. The first to recover was Gray, as he slipped out of Natsu, and collapsed next to him. They both lay their panting, as they caught their breath.

Natsu suddenly got up, and was about to slip off the bed, when Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to shower, so please let go of my hand, Gray."

"… So not cute…" Gray pouted slightly, but didn't let go. "Who said we were done?" Gray asked smugly. Natsu's eyes widened in shock for a millisecond, before he tried to wrench his hands out of the others grasp.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Natsu did you _honestly_ think I'd let you go after one round _only?" _Gray asked, as he pulled Natsu onto the bed, and hovered over him.

"I'll make sure I do you _thoroughly_, so much that you won't even be able to _walk_ tomorrow," Gray whispered, into Natsu's ears.


	4. Up For More

Natsu's thighs ached. His lower back ached. His abdominal muscles ached. His whole body ached.

He had to admit last night happened quite suddenly. But then again, he obviously enjoyed it. Natsu tried sitting up but his lower back ached like hell.

"Ach!" Natsu cried before tumbling off the bed. '_He did it too hard! That ice princess fucked my brains out, and I have to suffer!' _Natsu cursed under his breath and tried getting up once again.

Though he was stumbling, he managed to walk into the kitchen where he found the ice mage wearing an apron that draped over his naked ass.

Wait. Naked?!

Natsu choked up at the sight of the apron strings dangling and looked away, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Good morning!" Gray said with a huge smile and gave the Dragon Slayer a gentle kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Natsu's body gave out.

He stumbled to the floor and looked up into the ice mage's eyes, gawking down at him.

"Gray…" Natsu smelled what was definitely pre cum. '_Horny princess…' _Natsu's face darkened, and crawled over to the ice mage.

The bulge hiding within the apron cloth was beginning to become more noticeable. Much more noticeable, in fact.

Natsu rubbed his nose against the tented cloth, creating stroking motions. He stared up at Gray with a seductive smile and reached up to remove the offending piece of clothing.

"My, my, Gray. Well, aren't you big?" Natsu said in a quiet voice and eyed the erection in front of him.

Gray gulped and watched the Dragon Slayer carefully. Suddenly, he lost control.

He scooped Natsu into his arms and carried him over to the bedroom.

"Oi! W-Wait… hey!" Natsu protested but Gray didn't care anymore.

The icy hand pulled down Natsu's blue boxers and removed his own apron.

"I know you're hurting but… just sit in my lap," Gray sat back and pulled the hot body onto his lap, forcing the erections to touch.

"Haah… Gray…" Natsu squirmed in embarrassment but it only caused the ice mage to wrap his arms around the Dragon Slayer's waist and pull him closer. Now, their erections were dancing against each other. Pre cum mixing together, dripping down both shafts.

"N-Natsu… How does this feel, my dragon?" Gray took both of their cocks and held them in his hand, squeezing them tightly together.

"Gray! Ngh…" Natsu screamed at the tightness of Gray's hand. Crushing their cocks together as pre cum mixed together.

Gray let go of their cocks and started rubbing their cocks together by pulling Natsu's hips in rhythm with his.

"Feels… good… Nats-su…" Gray moaned as the cocks danced, and rubbed together.

"Gr-Gray… Oh god…" Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and rocked his hips back and forth. He leaned in closer in order to create more friction.

"Natsu… I… I'm gonna…" Gray threw his head back and white strings sprayed onto Natsu's lower stomach. Natsu wasn't ready yet. But Gray's face was almost too much for him. He watched as Gray slowly caught his breath.

"That was amazing…" Gray mumbled.

"You horny princess," Natsu teased. His cock was hard, but slowly limping.

"Am not!" Gray protested. Natsu chuckled.

"Kidding~" He said in a light voice and climbed off the ice mage. "C'mon you lazy butt, I wanna eat breakfast with you,"

"Yeah, yeah," '_So bossy!'_ Gray thought and chuckled to himself. '_He'll be my dessert for tonight!'_ and followed the Dragon Slayer into the kitchen.


	5. I Scream For Ice Cream

**I Scream For Ice Cream**

It was the afternoon of a snowy day and Gray was probably the happiest person alive at the time.

"Can you shut up, ice block? You've seen snow before, stop being a baby!" Natsu harassed. Gray had been sitting in front of the window for the past half an hour, saying "Look, Natsu. It's snowing!" over and over again.

Natsu laid lazily on the hammock, swaying gently back and forth. There was nothing to do, no attacks, no emergencies, no missions, nothing. Natsu had been hoping that Gray and him could go on a date but it turned out to be a blizzardy day.

"Hey, Gray. Are you gonna stare at the snow for the rest of the day or what? I'm hungry…" Natsu lazily got off the hammock and padded into the kitchen. As Natsu opened the refrigerator, 2 icy arms surrounded him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Yes?" Natsu said, in an annoyed fact but secretly loved the feel of the arms.

"Get the ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream out…" Gray began, commanding Natsu to take things out.

"Grayyyyy…" Natsu looked at Gray suspiciously. Suddenly, he felt something go around his wrists. '_The hell?!'_ Natsu tugged sharply at his wrists and with that, he knew what was happening. He felt handcuffs. He tugged again. The metal clanged against something wooden.

Suddenly, Natsu opened his eyes and could see again. He slowly realized that Gray had handcuffed him to a pole with his body lying on the table.

"O-oi! W-What are you doing, you ice block?! S-Stop it! This… it's embarrassing…" Natsu yelped in anger. He hadn't realized his clothes were stripped off already and the ice mage couldn't wait any longer.

Gray pressed against the flaming body and chuckled. It was just a minor thing to be concerned about at this time.

"Don't worry, my dragon… it's only me," Gray leaned in and caught the hot lips with his. Their tongues danced casually together, steamy and frosty. Gray couldn't get enough of the sweet taste. Slowly, they parted. And Gray could see lust swirling in Natsu's narrow eyes.

Sneakily, Gray reached over for the ice cream and opened the cover. "Hey, Natsu. Guess what?" Gray said in a devilishly seductive voice.

Suddenly, Gray grabbed the ice cream scooper and scooped a large amount of ice cream. He plopped it right onto…

His cock.

"A-Aahh!" Natsu yelped and yanked hard on the handcuffs. Gray put another scoop but only heard a groan from the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's cock was starting to feel numb from the icy cold ice cream. "There. Now this is what I call a master piece," Gray complimented and he squirted whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the dessert.

"You look so delicious," Gray said groaning. Natsu tried not to yank hard on the handcuffs, knowing that if he did, the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

"G-Gray… it's really… nngh… cold!" Natsu gasped, his cock twitching in delight and mere pleasure.

"Don't tell me fibs, Natsu. By the looks of this," He licked the ice cream, "It looks like you're enjoying being my dessert," Gray licked continuously at the dessert.

Natsu roared in pleasure. Gray dragged his tongue up his length and rubbed his tongue against the slit, leaving ice cream streaks along the way.

"Delicious!" Gray cried and continued to dive into his dessert. He lifted his head to Natsu's chest and tickled the nipple.

"Nngh, G-Gray…" Natsu moaned in sensitivity. Gray placed his mouth on the tiny tit and gently grinding his teeth against it. "S-So… good… oh god…" Natsu's back arched off the table in pleasure.

Gray pulled up and looked at the nipple; swollen and hard. Just how he wanted them to look like.

"Almost done…" Gray teased as he gave slow licks, he splattered his finger with spit and pressed it into Natsu's puckered hole.

"Nngh! Shit… y-you could've said something…" Natsu complained as the icy finger wiggled around to find that _spot. _"F-Fuck! Oh god… right… there.! H-Holy lord…" Natsu panted while Gray smirked at the reaction. His icy cold finger rubbed right under the prostate, occasionally rubbing it. It drove Natsu crazy. His hips thrusted up, wanting to be touched there but the cold fingers denied him.

"Do you want me to finger it?" Gray said hoarsely. Natsu held back a moan and frantically nodded. Gray smirked and slowly traveled to the spot, not directly on it, but just enough for Natsu to cry in pleasure.

Gray loved how responsive Natsu was being. Hearing him moan excited him even more. Slowly, he pointed the arousal upward and dipped Natsu's balls gently into his mouth. He flicked his tongue softly at the sensitive area.

"Nngh! Holy… oh god. G-Gray… more. Play with them… more…" Natsu managed to pant out. Gray shuddered at the words almost like lava. He nibbled the skin gently and massaged the balls with his tongue. Natsu thrashed violently, moaning louder each time.

"You look like a slut." Gray said in a dark yet seductive voice. "All spread out like this. It's almost like being serve a fine dish. You're mine. Gray Fullbuster. Understand? Only I can tell you want you can do. Look, just seeing you sprawled on a table gets me hard," Natsu cringed at the humiliation. "Do you want to come?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded frantically.

Gray grabbed the hot cock and stroked it long and hard. Tighting and loosening with each stroke.

"G-Gray… nngh…! Gonna…" Natsu wasn't finished with his sentence when strings of white residue came flying out on to Gray's face. Gray licked at the treat and smiled gently.

"Did you enjoy it?" Gray asked carefully not wanting to ruin the moment. He heard the heavy breathing as it slowed down.

"My cock's numb from the ice cream, bastard," trying to sound annoyed. He looked up at the ceiling and breathed through his mouth. He stayed still as he felt the wonderful tingly sensation. But he also felt an erection stabbing him against the thigh. "Gray?" he vocaled with a hint of desperation.

"Yeah?" Gray mumbled. He steadily tried to make his boner go down when…

"Feed me, I wanna taste it. Jack off in front of my face and shot it in my mouth,"

That was a huge turn on. Gray arched his back slightly and thrusted gently against Natsu's leg. Slowly, gaining control he hopped onto the table, took off his pants, and straddled over Natsu's chest.

Natsu looked with wide eyes at the gigantic cock that curved slightly toward Gray's stomach, he noticed that precum had already dripped off the sides, making it flushed and ready for attention.

Gray wanted to make this quick. He reached down and started stroking fast. No pretext. "Aaah… oohh," his stomach coiled, causing him to slow his wrist down. "I…I…nngh…I…can't," he groaned. "Na-…aaah…tsu!" His body drew up and his hand went faster. His wrist kept going in a blur as his mouth dropped open in a heavy, sensual gasping. The tingle in his scrotum buzzed familiarly.

"Gray…" Natsu looked in fascination as he jerked off with incredible speed.

"Open your mouth!" Gray leaned forward and milked his essence. The first spurt missed by far, getting onto Natsu's cheek but slowly Gray aimed it down Natsu's throat.

Natsu flinched at the taste, it was bitterly sticky, and not a pleasant smell came with it. But he forced himself to gulp down the cold cum as he looked up at Gray.

He listened to the panting of the ice mage as it slowed down. "You enjoyed that very much…" the Dragon Slayer teased.

"Shut it, squinty eyes… it's not my fault you're so good," He got off the table and reached over to uncuff Natsu. "Sorry about those, I just didn't want you walking away."

"It's fine… just… sweepy… now." Natsu mumbled zonking out.

"Shouldn't I clean you u-"

"Carry me, Gray." And with that the Dragon Slayer fell asleep. Gray swiftly carried Natsu into bed and tucked him in gently. He turned around and looked at the cuffs that sat on the table. _'Shower sex would be awesome.'_


End file.
